The Fall
by Sound the Surrender
Summary: Lilith is pushed from her home and finds herself in Kirkwall. Surrounded my new people, she finds out who she can trust and who she can't.
1. Welcome

Looking back I saw the vessel the brought me here was already setting out on another voyage. I turned around with a small shrug of my shoulders. _Welp. No turning back now_. I thought to myself. Looking around all I could see was the sand of the beach and the scorched grass of what they call the Wounded Coast. Now all I had to do was trek the rest of the way to Kirkwall. By the look of the landscape, it will hot and long.

The water was blinding at the high rise of the sun. It nearly made me trip on a rock. Making my way through the dirt and sand to the gates of occupied Kirkwall. I was hoping they would let me in since I wasn't loitering around the front gates where all the refuges rode in. I also was lucky enough to know someone on the inside. I was hoping she would have gotten my letter and would meet me at the gates.

After what felt like forever, but was most likely to be about three hours, I finally made it to the gates. Attached to the pillars, with their hands in their hands as if they were crying for all who live. The statues were made to intimidate. They were thin and bronze with a collar wrapped around their necks. Looking down to the entrance I could see the fiery red hair I was waiting to see.

Aveline. She looked like she lost a bit of weight since I last saw her. Granted that was about seven years ago. Thankfully the adorable freckles I used to tease her about were still there. Aveline and I were war buddies before she met her husband, Wesley. She stood tall and strong with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello my dear," I greeted as I came to a stop.

"Nice to see you made it here in one piece," Aveline said as she separated her arms to engulf me in a hug. She seemed to squeeze with all her might.

"By the Marker Aveline. You've not just gotten stronger but you filled out. Where in the fade did you get those?" I pointed in the direction of her very full chest.

Her eyes narrowed to near slits as she replied. "Shut up Lilith. You didn't travel all this way to point out that I've grown did you?"

"No, I did not. I did notice however that the land, like my own, has been tainted by all the blood that has been rained and killed most of the living." I said as I walked through the threshold of the city.

"So you did settle down and build yourself a life away from the killing. When I heard I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah, the warrior in me was tamed. With all this killing around me, leaves me thinking if I made the right choice," Thinking back to just the year before I had a small farm and owned a small stable/inn in town. My farm yielded enough wheat and trained horses to lead a healthy life. Then the darkspawn came and killed a good three quarters of my horses and burned my crops. Knowing what would come next I fought off what I could in town and fled. "But that shall be for another time. It's good seeing an old friend and I would love to buy her something to eat."

"I couldn't let you do that. You just arrived and should rest." Aveline always acting as the mother hen.

"I'm good. Not much to do on a ship other then sleep or vomit." We started down the dark streets lined with coughing and scowling mortals. "I assume this is the slums of Kirkwall?"

"This is Darktown. Ferelden refugees end up down here. Most of them end up sick and dying. No one really treads down here unless they need too." Aveline said as the air around us clouded with sadness.

"How did you escape living down here? You have still yet to tell what happened."

"Wesley and I were fighting the Darkspawn when Hawke and his family stumbled upon us. We fought and Wesley became ill." Aveline turned her eyes to the ground as she walked. The cloud around her thickened. "Wesley and Hawke's brother died on the battle field. Hawke promised a favor to the Witch of the Wilds in exchange for our safe journey to Kirkwall. For us to gain access to the town, Hawke, Bethany, and I have been serving one year of servitude to a smuggler."

When she finally looked up we stood in front of a sand stone building with a man hung by his ankle. "I know saying sorry will not change it but, I am truly sorry. I know how much you loved him. I'm glad he's not suffering," I said as I hung my head.

"Yes, well, here we are. The Hanged Man."

Judging by the smell, it is either a piss bucket or place to hide the dead. Aveline opened the door and walked in. It turned out to be a tavern. To the left you could see the bartender dealing with some unruly drunks asking for free drinks. To the right you could see a few tables and a fire place surrounded by people. Some of them normal looking humans drowning their sorrows in mead. One table in the back held a tall man in a suit of gray armor. To the left of his table was a small group of templars. Each one carried a long sword and a pink color on their checks.

Aveline walked up to the table in the back holding the tall man in gray armor. The man was surprisingly hansom. Dark hair covered his head and jaw. Even under the beard you could see the strong jaw line. His dark eyes met mine and shined.

"Hawke this is my friend Lilith. Lilith this is Hawke." I leaned in with an outstretched hand. He grabbed it with a strong sure grip.

"Nice to meet you Lilith. Aveline has told me little." Hawke greeted with a strong barreling voice.

"Hello Hawke. Thank you for looking after her. She can be a bit of a handful."

"That she can," Hawke agreed as I glanced over to Aveline. She just stood there shaking her head with a faint smile on her face.

We all sat and talked for a bit. Hawke told me about Kirkwall and his time here. He came here with his sister Bethany and his mother Leandra. Currently he and his sister are serving a guild of smugglers to pay off his debt to enter into the city.

As the night drew on, the trip hit me. I paid for the food Aveline and Hawke munched on without their knowing and paid for a room. The bed wasn't too comfy but my head hit the pillow and I was out.

* * *

**Hi! Thank you for reading. This is my first publish on FF. I've been lurking around till now. Comments are always welcome!**


	2. A Bloody Nose

I woke with a startle. Some one was either killing a restless cow or having very loud, awkward sex. I hoped for the earlier as a put on cloths. I headed out the door toward the general direction of the docks. The smell of fish leading the way.

As I got there the ship I was looking for unloaded. Cory, a large man I met two years ago, grinned as I walked up.

"Hello Darlin'. I haven't gotten to your stuff yet. Give me about half an hour." Cory said with a wide grin. Every time I saw him he was smiling. He never let things get him down. _Or he's very good at hiding it,_ I thought.

"No problem. I'll go for a walk and explore the city," I said turning around with a small wave.

The air was cool and a breeze swept across the water. I could feel it push through my white shirt and was thankful the leather corset kept me warm.

I felt a bit naked with out my daggers. The ship captain would not allow and sort of weapons on the ship but his own. I did manage to keep two small throwing knives strapped to my smalls. Those never really left my side. It was hard trusting people in these times. Maker, it's hard trusting people period.

The streets were still empty as I strolled down. The sun was just coming up and bathing everything in rouge. The beautiful scenery of water reflecting onto the buildings played out before my eyes. Regardless of it's beauty, I still missed the country. Wide planes and forests so great you'd get lost, just as my mind was as I was remembering my home.

I was so lost in remembrance I didn't even notice some one was following me. I took a quick corner and waited with my back against the wall.

A man with a small build rounded the corner and spotted me. His eyes rounded as he pulled out a dagger.

"Hi," I greeted as the short man ran towards me, swinging his dagger wildly. I slid to the left dodging his thrust. This only seemed to angered him. He swung around quicker than I expected and pulled out a second dagger.

His charged a second time. This time he sliced the air in an x pattern. I lifted my arm colliding with his hand and knocked one of the daggers away. This gave him pause. It gave me just enough time for me to thrust the palm of my other hand up and into his nose, landing with an audible crunch. His hand flew to his face as he howled in pain.

I snatched the blade out of his hand and brought the base of the hilt down on the side of his head. He fell instantly. _Didn't even break a sweat. _I checked his pockets and only found a couple silver and a small ring.

I threw his blades in the water as I walked back to the ship. And sure enough, Cory had my things ready.

I check my cloths, weapons, and instrument for any damage. Everything checked out, so I tossed Cory some silver and made my way back to The Hanged Man. I put my things away and headed out to look for a job. I was hoping for something with no violence.

* * *

Hi again. Second chapter to The Fall.


	3. The Red Onion

"You didn't tell me he was good looking," I said. Aveline and I were walking around Hightown, she wanted to show me more of the city. Hightown was definitely the nicer side of Kirkwall, high stone buildings, nice shops and shop keepers.

"Because he's not in my taste," Aveline stated. "Should that matter? He's an exultant fighter."

"It's nice to have something nice to look at once in a while," I said with a flick of my wrist.

"In the mist of battle that doesn't matter. You and I both know that." Aveline had a good point. One could be as handsome as the devil in human form, but that wouldn't matter if he ended up dead.

"Yes, but it is a plus," I pointed out.

"Can we move on to something else to talk about," Aveline said annoyed.

"You can help me find a job. Although nothing with smuggling and killing."

"I only know one place that is always hiring," she said as she guided me around a corner.

"Okay I'll give it a shot. What is it?" I said as we walked to the door with what looked like a strange onion painted on a flag. _I don't like the look of that onion. Why is it red?_

"Just some good hard work. I'm sure you'll enjoy it with all your might," Aveline held the door open as we strolled in.

"Welcome to the Blooming Rose." A woman with white hair greeted.

"My friend here is looking for a job."

I didn't like the look or smell of this place. Most of the people were walking around in scantily clad clothes. What was Aveline thinking? This place looks like a brothel.

"And what are your skills?" the woman asked.

"I can cook, clean, bar-tend, and work hard labor. I'm fairly strong and am skilled at fighting," I said as I glared at Aveline.

"You are too intimidating to be on of our girls and you are obviously not an elf. So no cooking and cleaning," the woman with the white hair said as she circled me. "I am looking for a bartender. Our last on kept sampling our selection."

"Good, good," was all Aveline could say.

"When can you start?"

"Later tonight?" I said as I glared at the red head beside me. If all goes well this will just be a temporary job. A very short, temporary job.

"Good. Come by, round four and we can get you trained where everything is," the woman said as she turned towards two Templars who just entered.

I turned and walked out the door before Aveline could say anything. "You thought I would become a whore? You know me better then that. Am I intimidating?"

"You are a bit intimidating to someone who doesn't know you," she said, avoiding my first question. "You have this 'don't mess with me' kind of look to you. Must be something you picked up in the army."

"Well thank you dear friend. I'm glad you think so highly of me," I said as we ran into Hawke.

"Morning Ladies," he greeted, eyeing the building we just exited, suspiciously. "You're not staying here are you?" pointing to The Blooming Rose.

"Just got Lilith a job. She's going to be spending a good amount of her time here," Aveline giggled.

A smirk crawled across his face and a glint in his eye. "Well. That should be an 'interesting' job."

"Yes. I'll become the best of my trade and become world renound. I can not wait," I said with a smile. This maybe a fun game to play. How many times will I see Hawke endoulge himself in The Blooming Rose.

"She isn't one-" Aveline started as I jabbed her in the side. "What?"

"Well. You know what they say about hard times." I said as a threw here a look. "It was nice seeing you again Hawke. I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will. Aveline, would you mind joining me to the Docks?"

"I'm sure she'll join you any time. Aveline, you know where to find me if you need me. Have fun." With that I turned to wounder back to the Hanged Man.

A few weeks pasted as I stared work as a bartender. The job was interesting to say the least. A wide verity of people came. Anything from a low life who won a game of cards, to the mighty nobility who perch themselves in Hightown. But, so far no Hawke. I did, however, meet his uncle, Gamlen. A very stingy fellow whom hit on everything with boobs when he drank.


	4. Take Another

**A/N: ** Hi! Sorry it's been taking a bit to get this up. It's kinda been hectic. Please let me know what you think so far. I love feed back. But yeah. Here ya go.

* * *

I pulled myself out of bed to answer the door. _Maker help them. This better be important. _I threw the door open to reveal Hawke standing there with a slight pink to his cheeks.

"Hawke can I help you?"

"Yeah! You should come down and drink with us." He smelt like mead.

"I just got back from work and it's one in the morning. You should go home and sleep," I looked at him and noticed he didn't have his armor on. I know he was done with Antenril, but walking around with no weapons or armor on was bad for a guy like him.

"Nah. I'm fine. You should drink with us. Come on!" He tried to grab my arm and I easily dodged. "Just for a bit?"

"Hawke, if I go down and drink one, and only one, will that satisfy you?" _I just want to sleep Hawke. _

"Yes!" He spun around and just barley caught himself as he stumbled. Hawke wobbled down the hall and almost tripped down the stairs. I would have laughed if I wasn't so tired. I followed him to the table where we first met. Sitting there was a dwarf with out a beard, _'odd'_ and a woman with long black hair that resembled Hawke.

"Hi," I managed to say through a yawn.

"Hi!" cheered the woman, who also had too much to drink.

"Hello. Hawke said he was going to bring down a beautiful woman and here I thought he meant Bethany." He took the hand I extended. "My apologies. I am Varric Tethras"

"Yes, well thank you." I took the seat by Hawke facing the man who calls himself Varric. He was dressed in a low clasped shirt with a green sash pulled around his waist. It seemed that all his hair from his beard fell into his chest. He also seemed to be the only one who could hold his liquor.

"So what has my dear friend so exited about, that he had to drag me out of bed?" I asked as I ordered a glass of whiskey.

"We're goin' into business!" Hawke explained with a slur. "We're going into the deep roads and finding treasure!"

"Great. So when does this happen?" Varric lifted an eye brow as I took a quick swig of my drink and ordered another one.

"Soon," was all Hawke said.

"Okay. So what's stopping you?"

"Right now we need some financing to get it moving. It won't take us long," Bethany chimed in, giggling to herself.

"Is she going to be okay?" I pointed a finger in her direction.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Varric said, waving a hand at the giggling drunk. "Now why don't you join us? You look like you can handle yourself."

He wasn't wrong. I maybe a woman but I could hold my own. I may not be built like Aveline but I am strong. I was just the type of girl the guys tried to target to 'teach a lesson,' hot temper and a body to mach. Those men quickly found out how badly their egos and pride can fall. But you couldn't tell that by my sleep ridden hair and baggy clothes. _He's very perspective. _

'I'm trying to stay out of the little wars that wage on this little globe' is what I really wanted to say. But I opted for; "Work is busy and I'm a bit rusty with a blade. I'd be more of a burden." Sticking my nose everywhere is the quickest way for people to notice me, and the quickest way to be found. That's one thing I didn't want, to be found.

"I highly doubt that, but it's your life. If you change your mind I'll be in the room down the hall," and with that Varric said his good nights.

"You should join!" Hawke forced my attention back to the table.

"Hawke why don't you have any armor on?"

"I'm out with friends. Why would I need it? Huh," he said as his strong arm met mine and pushed. He was warm, probably due to the alcohol.

"I'm not letting you both go home drunk at this hour. You'll be killed or robbed." I know it would most likely be the former. "I'll escort you both home or you both sleep in my room."

"We'll be fine," Hawke insisted.

"Judging by the level of intoxication, I'd say it's safer for me to let you stay here."

Bethany perked up and nearly lunged at her brother. "Can we? It'd be like a sleep over."

Hawke started to shake his head and move to get up. I couldn't believe I was going to say this, "Yes Hawke. It could be fun. It'd be like a sleep over." Hoping that he would find two against one would make it easier on us all.

"Fine," he sighed.

Bethany jumped out of her seat and bound up the stairs. _How can she move that fast with out feeling sick. She must be plastered. _I left Hawke to follow, and lead the way to my room. I opened the door for them both and followed the into the small room.

"You two can have the bed. If you need more blankets let me know."

"No," Hawke's voice came strong. "You and Bethany will have the bed. I'll take the floor."

I glanced over to the bed and Bethany was already fast asleep. "Hawke please. Just take the bed. I'm in no mood." My annoyance grew with every passing second he didn't crawl into the bed.

"I will take the floor," he commanded, stepping closer. I took a set back. Knowing all to well what could happen next. "You have been nice enough to share your room. I will not take advantage of you." He sounded sober now. Where did this come from?

A moment passed, both of us not moving. "Where are the blankets?" His tone lacked the defiance it had a moment ago.

"I'll get them." I moved past him to reach the small cabinet that housed my belongings. I pulled out two thick blankets and two lumpy pillows. I handed him the stack and watched has he laid out his bed. His movements were deliberate, yet sloppy from what alcohol was left in his system. He placed the pillows down and looked up to me.

"Thank you," and with that he laid down and drifted off to sleep.

I walked over to the bed and slipped in with little disturbance from Bethany. I couldn't fall asleep. My mind wandering. How quickly he sobered when offended. A small part of me was expecting him to attach. That little part of me was still the killer.


	5. Woman by Day

A sharp screech tore through the darkness. The Arcane Horror was on me a second later. Magic formed in it's hands as I looked for my target. A knife left my hand and landed in the Horror's throat. Another screech met my ears as a bolt came from the end of the alley and struck me in the left shoulder. Warm trickled down my arm as I pulled out my dagger. The ball of magic flew to the right of me.

I lunged at the Horror, thrusting my blade down it's clavicle. It fell backwards as it died. I took off down the ally looking for the short woman. Another bolt came from the darkness, lighting up the alley just long enough to find her. I closed the gap in a few seconds. Terror filled her eyes as my hand flew to her neck.

"You were a tough one to find," my voice ended the ring of the silence.

"What do you want?' her voice frantic. "I can get you what ever you want."

"You will," a grin spread across my lips.

My arm was throbbing as it's own weight pulled it down and inch. Just enough for her to notice. Her hands closed over my wrists. My knife just met her arm as pain surged through me.

My legs gave way and I met the ground. I couldn't control my body as it stiffened. The woman finally let go. _Blood magic. Fuck._

I could hear foots steps coming closer. A male's tone floated to my ears. "See my dear. You did need my help. Now, lets go. You wouldn't want to miss the dinner."

"Yes Magister," Hadriana said as she walked away with the man in robes. She only looked back to throw one more bolt of lightning. Darkness took over as the ground went cold. And my target was lost.

My eyes flew open. A soft snoring in my ear and a light weight across my chest reminded me where I was. I looked down to where Hawke had fallen asleep what felt like, a few hours ago. To my surprise the floor was empty. The blankets and pillows were even gone. Bethany sighed and her arm slid up to nearly smack me in the face. Being closer to her now I could tell she's beautiful. Ember eyes with a small nose and high cheek bones. She sighed again this time rubbing the heal of her hand in her eyes. She turned to the side and looked at me. Her eyes grew wide as she sprung up and fell off the bed with a thud.

"Morning Sunshine," I looked over the edge of the bed to find her rubbing her head with eyes tightly closed.

With a long groan, she tried to remember the night. "What? Who are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm your wife." She just looked at me dumbfounded. "You don't remember? How could you." I buried my head into my hands and mock cried.

Hawke decided to join us as Bethany thought about what I just said. "Good morning ladies. Would you like some breakfast? I could get us som-" He looked from his sister to me then back. A smile cracked my facade as Hawke glared.

"Oh Brother good thing you're here. This strange woman says we are wed." Bethany said, getting up too quickly for her creeping headache. "You'll sort this out."

"Lilith. What did you do?" was all he could muster. He look disappointingly at me.

"I told her we were married. Thought a scare would get rid of some of the massive hangover she is going to have. It was better than the other ideas I have." Those ideas include but are not limited to: I drugged her and carried her to my room; I was pregnant with her and/or her brother's child, we where sisters now that Hawke and I were married; and the big one, a magical explosion changed all the men in the world to woman and I just so happened to be her one night stand.

Hawke pondered for a bit and followed up with, "Why didn't you tell her that you met last night and you are man by night and woman by day?"

A small chuckle slipped through my lips. "I didn't think of that one."

Bethany glared at us both. She at least was standing and not wrapped around the lavatory. She should be sorry she even lived through the night with a Qunari sized headache.

"Beth this is Lilith. You met last night during our celebration and graciously offered her room."

She looked to me, " Why didn't we just go home?"

"You both were very drunk and with out weapons. Hawke is a friend and I wouldn't want to see him or his family harmed due to something stupid," I chimed in.

Bethany looked from Hawke to myself and back again. "Thank you Lilith." She suddenly looked green and ran out of the room, leaving Hawke and I alone. I stood and started to make the bed. Hawke walked over and took one of the corners. He lifted his arms and the sheet flew up letting it straighten out.

"Thank you. I appreciate what you've done." Hawke looked up at me. His gold eyes smiling. "Next time I'll bring my own pillows. Yours are not that comfy," he said with a shrug.

"Well, next time you should bring your sword." His smile was distracting as we finished making the bed.

"And next time you'll be drunk with us." He sat on the bed with his elbows on his knees. "You should join us in the Deep Roads. I've heard a few stories about the war from Aveline. You'd be a nice addition."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I don't do well underground," I don't like to admit it but I'm claustrophobic. I like places with windows, lots of windows, and doors.

"I can't imagine that. The offer is open if you change your mind," Hawke placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Thank you again."

Hawke stood and left. The warmth of his hand lingered a bit longer.


	6. Some Action

The smell of the Blooming Rose is pungent. The smell of sex, desperately being covered up by sweet flowers. Tonight, you could smell stale sex more then normal. The cleaner I used as I wiped down the bar only seemed to make it worse. Luckily I only had two hours left for my shift.

Thinking back, I've been in Kirkwall for a little over a month now. I haven't spent much of my time with my friends. Most of it is spent at the Blooming Rose, and not for fun. Hawke comes by now and then to talk. I'm assuming he's bored and doesn't want to get a hooker while I'm working, _what a gentleman_. Bethany and I have become friends after she got over the fact that we were not married. I think she was hurt know that she wouldn't spend the rest of her life with me.

"Lilith," Aveline said with a stern look. "I need your help."

"Oh thank Andraste. What is it?" I haven't seen Aveline in a couple days. Hawke tells me that she has a job as a guardwoman.

"An ambush, probably for a caravan. Although I can't find any shipments that match up," Aveline leaned on the bar and continued. "Looks like they're looking for someone to rob. I want it taken care of, my district or not."

"Do you know how many or whom we're up against," I asked, looking for infromation.

"No. All I know is they're hidden up Sundermount."

"Why ask me?" Aveline knew if she asked me anything I'd do it without a second thought.

"There is profit to be had. You're my friend, so I'm offering."

"When will you need me? Any chance you could give me a reason to leave early?"

"Meet me at Sundermount mid day. Don't go up with out me. I trust you, but I have to be there," with that Aveline turned and left. So I found the acting manager and left.

Making my way down to the Hanged Man I stopped to grab a quick bit to eat. Shaffer's, they have the best pot pie. I ordered my food and looked around. There were a couple people seated inside. An elderly couple, a nerves young woman, and a blond man glancing at me as I meandered. I stopped to look out the window, only glancing at the man.

Some time passed before my name was called. "Your food. Have a good day. See you next time."

"Thanks," I grabbed my food and left. Aware the man watched me as I went.

I ate as I walked. I soon found myself in my room, rummaging around, looking for my armor. I found the arm guards and leather corset. I slipped on a shirt and corset. Next was the shoulder and shin guards. The metal of my guards looked brighter now out of storage. I finished up quickly and grabbed my two daggers and four throwing knives.

The wait for Aveline was short. Ten minutes after I arrived at Sundermount she made her way up with Hawke and Bethany behind her.

"Aveline. Hawke, Bethany, it's good to see you two again. How's the mission to raise coin?" I greeted as we walked up to the suspected site.

"It's going. Looks like we get to finally see you fight," Hawke said with a smirk.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are looking forward to this," I said as I slipped on my gloves.

"Nothing better then killing bad people." The smile on his face was endearing.

"You sick bastard," with a laugh I turned to Bethany. "Did you read the book I gave you?" Like Bethany, I love books. I don't, however, get time to read them. I gave her an old favorite of mine after our little sleep over blew over.

"It was amazing and terrible. How could they leave the story with such a tragedy?"

"I like stories like that. It's more like really life."

Up ahead we could hear a couple men shouting. "There maybe some stragglers before the main group. It's nothing we can't handle," Aveline said as we drew closer.

Four men stood just ahead. One archer spotted us as we approached, drawing an arrow from his quiver. We all drew our weapons and ran forward.

Hawke ran quicker then I expected, wearing heavy armor would weigh him down. Bethany stayed back and called on her magic.

The first man met my blade and fell to the ground grabbing his neck. The second was thrust though by Hawke. His movements in battle were strong and deliberate. Most of his concentration on the enemy in front of him.

Aveline and Hawke started on the third, the archer, while I headed for the dual wielder.

The man raised his daggers up and drove them down. I raised mine up to block, and kicked him back. He recovered quickly as he lunged at me and swiped. Jumping back, his blade missed my ribs by an inch. I crouched down and pushed myself up, thrusting my blades deep into the mans stomach. I kicked one more time to dislodge my weapons. A fire ball came from behind me and struck the man. He screamed in pain and soon laid still.

Looking over to Aveline as she put down the final man. "That was easier than I thought," Hawke said looking from person to person.

"Lets move," Aveline spun around, headed toward the ambush site.

As we approached I could see that a trap was set. Two barrels were set in the middle on the sand with a tripwire in between. "There's a trap. Be careful."

Five men and and a woman stood at the ready. Bethany sent a fire storm at the group, setting off the trap. Two were not lucky enough to move in time.

Hawke ran forward, sword and sheild in his hand. He thrust his shield forward, knocking the lager one of the group back. He followed the movement with a slash of his sword. The swipe missed by a hair. The large man jabbed Hawke in the head with the hilt of his sword. Hawke swayed a bit and slashed again. This time the strike landed. The man fell and Hawke delivered the final blow.

Bethany sent another fire storm to the archers as one fell. Aveline was dealing with a rather annoying rogue. The woman kept bouncing back and forth avoiding the blows. Aveline in her heavy guards armor couldn't keep up with the dual wielder in leather armor. Aveline grew more and more inpatient.

A moment in between my strikes I threw a knife into the rogues temple. The woman fell instantly. Aveline turned to focus her attention on the last archer.

A great sword come down, bringing my attention back to my enemy. My blades caught the sword and twisted it out of the man's hands. Flipping my daggers in my hand, I stabbed the defenseless man. As we meet his fist hit me in the jaw. My vision blurred and I fell back with my dagger stuck in the man's chest.

I quickly got up and started looting the bodies. "Looks like it would have been a slaughter if we didn't come." I said, turning my gaze to the rest of the party. Aveline was rubbing her leg as a new bruise formed. Hawke was bent down looting the dead. Bethany was desperately trying to get blood off of her new robes. "How's your head Hawke?"

"It hurts. Blasted shit hit me with his sword," he replied, bringing a hand to his split scalp.

"You should get that looked at when we get back," Aveline said as she started the trek back.

"I'll take care of it!" Bethany bounced over to Hawke. She lifted her hand and with a blue glow the wound was gone.

"Bethany, why do you bounce? You know how physics work right?" I asked, headed in the direction Aveline was headed.

"I understand physics but I don't know what you're asking about," Bethany and Hawke now followed behind me.

"Lilith! This is not the time nor place," Aveline said, shacking her head.

I held up my hands in surrender. We made our way back to Hightown. I split from the group to head back to the Hanged Man to meet Varric for drinks that he owed me.


	7. Something New

**A/N:**

Hi every one! I hope you're enjoying the story. Let me know what you think. Thank you to my sis who keeps me exited about this. It keeps me going. I hope to start typing at work. Try to get my ideas out.

I like to think Wicked Grace like poker. I really like poker, that's why.

* * *

"I heard you'll be Guard Captain soon. Does that mean you'll stop spying on me?" I asked. Aveline, Bethany, Varric, and I sat at our usual table at the Hanged Man.

"I am. I hope I can make a difference," Aveline said with a smile, avoiding my last question.

"I know you'll love it. All the shit you have to deal with. It's what you do," I said taking a swig of my whiskey.

"At least I don't work at a whore house."

"You work at the Blooming Rose?," Varric asked, now interested in our conversation.

"I'm the bartender thank you. Aveline actually get me the job," throwing a thumb her way.

Varric raised an eye brow to Aveline. "I didn't know you knew that place existed. You're so high strung all the time."

"She is isn't she. We should get you laid," I smirked as I took another drink.

"There is no n-" Aveline was interrupted by Varric waving his glass in front of her.

"You just need some coaxing from my oldest friend here," Varric put his glass down.

"Hi guys," Hawke said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see he was not alone. A tall elf with strange white tattoos stood behind him. "How's it going," he asked me with a squeeze.

"Trying to get Aveline drunk and laid. How are you," I asked glancing behind him. Varric snickered beside me.

With a tilt of his head Hawke introduced the man behind him. "Aveline, Lilith, this is Fenris. He'll be helping us with the expedition."

"Hello," Aveline and I said in unison.

Hawke took a seat beside me and Fenris sat beside Aveline. Okay. I wouldn't really call it beside, but he was seated to her left. Sitting on the bench I leaned my back against the wall, crossing my arms. The elf looked tense. His green eyes darting from person to person. His jaw clenched, looking quite unconformable.

"What about that man over there? Yeah the one with the funny hat. He looks like he knows what he's doing," I pointed my finger to a man in the far corner of the tavern.

"You mean the Templar? That's a helmet. Not a hat. And no. I'm not doing this," Aveline turned back around and glared.

"How come? Templars are people too," Hawke said as he joined picking on Aveline.

Aveline said, "How bout you Lilith. How bout we look for you?" Varric looked quickly to Hawke and back to Aveline.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here. One problem at a time. Red, I'm not saying you have to do this tonight. You work in the morning right? So getting piss drunk is out of the question. How 'bout we save this for another time," Aveline smiled a bit when I used her nick name from the army. "This can wait till tomorrow night. Come over to the Blooming Rose and I can see what I can do."

Aveline's eyes narrowed to slits. "No. I'm not going to the whore house." Aveline marked the end of the conversation.

"How's the clean up going, Fenris?" Varric turned his attention to the new comer.

"I moved the dead into the back yard," Fenris said in a deep tone.

"Good. Good." Varric's filled mug slid down to Fenris. "I'll buy you a drink."

"Thank you," He said taking a long draw of mead.

Bethany leaned over the table, "Anything new with the hunt?"

"No."

"How do you know Hawke, Fenris," I asked trying to break some of the thick ice.

"He fell into to a trap set for me. How do you know Hawke?"

"He's a friend of Aveline's, which means he's a friend of mine," I said taking another drink. I could see Fenris eyeing me as I put my glass down. "Something wrong Fenris?"

"I've never seen a woman who drinks whiskey."

"She'll drink anything you'll buy her," Aveline clarified.

"Not true. I don't like beer." Varric shook his head at that. "And the wine here is not good enough. So it's either whiskey or water, and I like whiskey better."

Varric pulled out a deck of cards from his chest hair and asked, "Wicked Grace anyone?"

A couple hands in and Bethany and Hawke were drunk. Being drunk helped their game. Sober, Bethany didn't know how to hide her tells and Hawke bluffed on anything. Alcohol seemed to make them better players.

Hawke kept nudging me with his arm. "Hawke, do you need something?" I asked peering at him sideways.

His hazel eyes just stared into mine. Butterflies stirred in my stomach. "You have pretty eyes."

My heat picked up. _Maker. Am I school girl?_ "T-thank you. Was that all I needed to know," I asked and turned back to the money on the table. I could feel someone's eyes on me as I threw in a silver to meet Varric's bet.

"Yep." Hawke turned back to the table and went all in.

"If you think complimenting me is going to make me go easy on your, you are so wrong." I put half of my earnings in and Varric also meet Hawke's bet.

"That was not my intention. But if it does help, good for me," he replied with a smile that lite up his eyes.

We showed our cards and Varric took the pot snickering, "It might work on me Hawke. Talk about my rugged good looks and I'll swoon."

"Varric, I could bring you a beer and you'll swoon," I replied.

Hawke put his hand on my knee and looked over, "Good luck my dear." He proceeded to say his good byes to the group and left.

Aveline smiled from the other side of the table. We all played till Varric took our money.

"Come see me when you have money," Varric flaunted his winnings.

We all went our separate ways. Aveline back to her room at the barracks, Fenris back to his mansion in Hightown, and myself to the Blooming Rose to start my last night shift.


	8. Burned

**A/N: ** Hi every one! Thank you to Rikku Himura and KrystylSky for the follows and EgyptianAssassin for the fav! I'm glad someone likes my little fantasy. I don't know who I want Lilith to develop feelings for. I'm leaning towards one more then the other but we'll see. Thank you for viewing. I hope to get another chapter written soon. Having two jobs blow.

* * *

The warm breeze blew across my shoulders. The smell of coming rain drifted to my lungs. Bringing my ax down I split a log in two. I placed the two new pieces on the growing pile next to the barn. I picked up my ax and repeated. Hours passed before Michael got home from work and found me.

He snuck up behind and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm home," he said into my neck, giving me chills.

"Hi honey," I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around him. "How was work?"

"Almost done. Needs a roof then she'll be done," Michael leaned down and kissed me.

Michael perked up with remembrance, "A couple of the guys are coming over tonight. So you might want to get cleaned up."

"Thanks for telling me earlier." I turned, walking toward our house. "You're making supper."

"Okay," he said in surrender.

Michael started preparing food as I cleaned our house up. I soon headed for the bath to wash the sweat off. I decided to take some time to soak and relax. The water started to cool as I heard voices from the kitchen. I dried off and slipped into a green dress. Michael never liked me to wear men's clothes around his friends. I guessed he had an image to uphold.

I walked into the kitchen to see two men's backs and Michael laughing at one of his own jokes.

"Boys you know my wife, Lilith. Lil this is Harold and Alger." I froze as they turned around to great me.

"Hello Lil. It's been a long time," Alger said with a smirk. The anger sparked as I looked at the man sitting at my table.

"What are you doing here? Michael did invite him," irritation evident in my voice. _Where did I hide that dagger? _

"Don't be rude to our guest sweetie," Michael's smirk matched Alger's.

Michael and I have been hurting for coin. Michael had a bad habit of playing cards and loosing. Alger must have told him he'd pay me well.

"Yes, don't be rude. All we want to do is talk," Alger's eyes never left me. I glanced at Harold. He looked utterly confused.

"Not going to happen. Get out of my house. All of you." I pointed to the door as Michael looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry love. That's not going to happen. You have a job to do," Alger slid some parchment across the kitchen table.

"Listen to him Lil," Michael half-heartedly smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint you," this time the smirk met my lips. "But I'm not going back. I'm done being a hired hand. Now if you excuse me, I have to tend to the horses." I started for the door and Alger rose from his chair.

"There's no need for that. Why don't we all just sit. Lil, just sit," Michael said as he stood.

"Harold. I believe it's a good time for you to leave," Alger said. My eyes drifted to his hand, where he clenched a small knife.

How much did Michael know? If he knew I was a killer he wouldn't of allowed weapons to enter the house. Yet, here we are, staring each other down. The tension in the room grew with each heart beet. A small smile on his lips told me he knew I worked for this man and he promised gold. But there was confusion in his eyes.

"Listen Alger. I'm done. I'm not killing for you. I've gotten out of the business and I'm not going back. Michael can you go feed the horses for me?" I asked, trying to get him out of the house.

Clarity flushed his face. He had all the pieces and now the puzzle was complete. I watched as fear grew in his eyes. "Yeah. I'll be back."

As Michael turned Alger threw the knife into his chest, just missing his heart but puncturing a lung.

I quickly grabbed the cast iron skillet with my left hand, burning my hand in the process. I swung wide and Alger dodged, pulling out another dagger from his jacket.

I found a butcher knife on the counter and blocked his in coming attack. For once I was glad Michael didn't clean up after himself.

I brought the skillet down and met Alger's shoulder. His scream covered up the sound of Michael suffocating. My knife sliced his his throat, silencing the scream. I dropped the hot skillet and made my way over to my husband.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he chocked as his hand cupped my check. I felt the pull of tears and held his hand there as he suffered. Losing the one simple thing in my life hurt. "I love you" were his last words.

I stayed there and cried till night fall. I dug my own husband's grave that night. I kept warm by Alger as he burned. A small relief as that part of my life was finally over.

A small push pulled me out of my day dream. The sight of the water and Hawke's little group came into clarity. Hawke, Fenris, and Varric stood in front of me.

"Lilith. You okay?" Varric asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said quietly.

"You sure?" This time it was Hawke who asked.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't seem like it." Hawke took my hand. I wasn't aware of it before, but I was rubbing the scar on my hand where the skillet burnt me. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh this?" I giggled, trying to make it seem like nothing. "I burnt it on a skillet a long time ago."

"Okay." With a squeeze Hawke let go of my hand. Relief flowed threw me when they believed I was fine.

Fenris saw through it. His brow frowned as Hawke believed the small lie.

The ship I was waiting for finally arrived. They unloaded some crates and took off again.

"Would you like some help?" Fenris asked, eyeing my four crates.

"That would be nice, but I don't want to interrupt your mission."

"Hawke is just looking for some supplies." The elf picked up the two I couldn't carry and started towards Kirkwall. We said our goodbyes to Hawke and Varric.

"Thank you," I said lengthening my strides to catch up to him.

"What are the contents of these?"

"Ah, you noticed the weight. It's wine for The Rose." Part of my job included picking up the drinks.

"Any suiting your taste?"

"Yes. Why do you ask," my eye brow raised.

"I remembered at The Hanged Man you said you like a few wines. I was curious if these are some?"

"One of them is. One that's a moscato. Most of it is Orlesian. Orlesian wine is too fruity for me," I replied with a sour face.

"How do you feel about Agreggio Pavali?"

"Don't know. I've never had it."

"Danarius left some. You are more then welcome to have some."

"Sure. When would it be okay to pick it up?" We were closer now to Kirkwall with the sun high in the sky.

"When is convenient for you?" Fenris looked at me waiting my response.

"Tonight?"

"That will be fine."

"Good. I could really use a drink," I said with a smile.


	9. Somber

**A/N: ** Hi ya'll! I'm glad people are reading this. I'm still writing when I can. I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as I can.

Thank you to Anastasia Lazerbeam for adding The Fall to your alerts! And just to let ya'll know. You're awesome and thank you. You guys make me glow with joy.

But enough of my beaming. Here is chapter 9. THM means The Hanged Man. And +++ means POV change.

* * *

My shift felt like it was never going to end. The last ten minutes were longest. The 'wonderful' patrons of The Rose were either in a bad mood or felt like hitting on me. One man in particularly would not get the hint. Being a man from Hightown he usually got what he wanted and was willing to spend any amount of coin. His clothes were of high quality but his personality was not. Not to mention he had a hard time making his way down the stairs and on one of my bar stools. As a good employee I was nice and listened to his babbling. He thought I was interested and I thought him to be an idiot. He finally got the hint and left.

With my shift over, I headed to Hightown. Luckily the man was waiting for me outside.

"My dear. You should let me help you with your work," he was thinking I was one of the girls. "I can teach you a lot of things," he giggled.

"You're right," he perked up. "You have taught me one thing. My standers are just not that low." With that I speed walked to Fenris's mansion. The short round man couldn't keep up.

I looked behind me as I knocked on Fenris's door. No sign of the fat man. A small grin pulled at my lips as I turned back around. The door was open with the elf leaning on the frame.

"What is so amusing?" Fenris asked, motioning me in to his house. It was large, very large. Paintings have fallen and sculptures lay shattered on the floor. Varric told me the tale of the escaped slave quickly. So I knew this was not his mansion and he was too busy brooding to clean.

"A man was following me." One of his brows slip up in questioning as we walked up the stairs to the main room. A fire was blazing in the hearth warming cold stone underfoot. A mattress laid in the far corner of the room. This room seemed better kept cleaner then the front room. Tables were turned back over and artifacts sat on the shelves. "A Hightown man from The Rose. He thought I was merchandise. Wanted to teach me a few things."

"Did you learn anything?" Fenris asked as he took his seat and a bottle slid into my hand. Two more bottles were on the table.

"I have longer legs than his. Giving me the gift to walk faster."

A small chuckle left his lips. "Sounds like you had an eventful night. The bottle is yours."

"Thank you," I said, looking to make my exit. I heard how prickly the elf can be and didn't want to test that fact by over staying my welcome. Also he seemed to be a bit fuzzy from the wine. And drunk people are always _so_ much fun.

"You are welcome to join me," he waved a hand at the chair across from him.

I took a seat and popped the quark from the bottle. In one smooth motion I downed a large portion. Preying to forget the stress and troubles of my day.

I watched as Lilith consumed the red liquid. A small drop slipped from the mouth of the bottle to her lips. She put the bottle down roughly and wiped the drop away.

"Does the wine suit your tastes?"

"Anything would suit my tastes right now. But," the human shifted in her chair. "yes. It's not too dry and not over saturated with flavor."

"Good." I picked on of the bottles on the table and drained it. The anger rose inside of me, remembering how Danarius would have me parade around for his guest serving the same wine. How they starred at me with a mix of fear and disdain. The anger flared as the glass bottle slammed into the far wall. It shattered and fell with a rain of glass. The human looked at me with questioning.

"Danarius used to have me pour this for his guest. My appearance scared them. The fear etched on their faces as they starred."

"And Danarius got off on it?" She seamed to connect the dots quickly.

"Yes. He quite enjoyed it. A few even worked up the nerve to ask how much," I finished with a chuckle. The stupid woman was a frequent member of these dinners. Danarius favored her for her 'talents.'

"You don't look scary. At best you are intimidating. The scowl helps you with that." She took another swig, this time she stopped to savor the taste. "If you look past all the dark looks and brooding, which takes a bit of work, you're pleasing to the eyes."

"And just how much work did that take?" I leaned in, resting my elbows on my knees and hands hanging down.

"The time I met you to the walk this afternoon. So about two weeks." She looked into the fire, "the wine also helps."

Another chuckle left my lips. "The wine seems to help a lot of things?"

"Yes it does." Lilith continued to stare at the fire. A look of somber fell over her features. Her hand moved down to meet the other. She begun to work the scar on her palm I noticed when she unloaded the crates. After a moment she lifted the bottle to her lips once more.

"And why do you drink?" I remembered her earlier words.

"Mainly to forget a stressful day."

"Yet it seems to be much more then that." Lilith turned to face me now. Sadness settled on her face as she contemplated. In this moment she was easier to read then before. At The Hanged Man she didn't portray her thoughts. Even in our games of wicked grace, she never flinch, showing what her hand may have been.

"Yesterday was my anniversary. It just brings up old and bad memories."

A silence settled between us. I turned my gaze to the fire, taking a drink. I know bad memories very well. Danarius was not a nice master. Hadriana was not any better as his apprentice. Denying meals, hounding my sleep, pouring salt in my wounds. I remember a time when Hadriana was practicing her blood magic on me. Causing my markings to burn furiously. She just laughed as I withered on the ground as blood started to seep from my nose. She made sure to undo the damage she had done only to assault me later.

"The day I broke free from my past life." She picked up the pace of her boozing. "A man, Alger, came back from my past."

"And this Alger, was he a past lover?"

She shot me an angry look. "No," she growled. "He was my handler. Decided he needed me."

I knew nothing of this woman. I know little of women and their love lives. The Magisters played with each other like we do cards. Getting a hand only to throw it back in and shuffle.

"I'm sorry to of offended you. That was not my intention. Did you go back to work with Alger?"

"No. I watched him burn that night while I buried my husband. I should have told him of my past." Her eyes were glazed over. From the sorrow or the wine, I do not know. She pulled out her braid and ran a hand through her sun bleached hair. Letting it fall to her chest. "Sorry to tell you that. It's been nagging at me all day. Thank you."

"Could you not talk to Aveline?" Varric has told me they are old army buddies. No one talked to Aveline the way she did and got away with it. Yet Lilith could. That alone showed a strong bond.

"She doesn't know of my past. She thinks Michael died with the darkspawn." Sighing she continued. "You see, I was a hired hand before I joined the army. The army was to help me run from it. She was a bit more stuck up back then. I never told her," A small giggle came from her. "Funny how she's grown. She does know that we had a farm together and the darkspawn took it from me. I'd like to keep it that way."

The woman in front of me didn't seem like a paid killer or a widow. From what I understand, most widowers still wear the wedding band. Her hands had nothing more then a few scares. Looking at her closer I could tell her body is more toned then most soldiers. The way she always set with her back touching a wall at The Hanged Man. The way Hawke says she fights.

"I will keep your secret."

"Thank you," she said as she stood. "And thank you again for the wine." A small smile on her face. "Maybe next time I could throw a bottle. Or even drop off a few fresh bodies for you."

"Yes. That would be nice. The neighbors would love the smell."

I followed her to the door and let her out. She turned and asked, "Aren't you going to offer to walk me home?"

"I'm sure you can handle yourself. You have weapons." I noticed from THM she has two knives siting at the front of her hips and two in her boots. For a woman who talks of her past as done, she seems to thing it will come back again and bite her.

She nodded and headed towards Lowtown.

I shut the door and thought, _should I get rid of the corpses? _


	10. Want

**A/N: ** Hello again. Sorry for taking so long for an update. I'm trying, I promise. I've decided who I want Lilith to choose. And I even have an ending planed out.

Thank you to NightlyRowenTree for the follow and for the review! It is greatly appreciated. Awesomeness is what I'm trying for. Thank you all who view! I hope to get another chapter up later in the week. But work may try and take my precious time. Hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

The cold of the stones stole my warmth as I waited patiently for Hawke and his crew. The stone wall cold and hard against my back. Hightown took a whole new light in the darkness of night. The shadows from the high mansions hid the figures. Small noises escaped the allies as a whore practiced her trade. Mice ran across the cobble stone to the shoppes.

The quite soothed any stress from my long work day. Working at the Rose reminded me of how alone I have been. I tell myself, like any other time I get the feeling, I do better on my own. I could take care of myself and there is stress that comes with a relationship. A lot comes with a relationship. Anger, hurt, heartache, happiness, laughter, and if you're lucky enough, love. Is the hurt in the end worth all the good times you've had together?

I have noticed how Hawke acted around me. He constantly looks my way with a small smile. I've even seen the way he blushes when Varric asks about my sex life. Varric seems to think I do a little moonlighting as whore on my nights off. I don't feel like telling him I've been up Sundermount or with Fenris, drinking. I realized the butterflies I had earlier were from his dreamy good looks. But looks aren't everything. After spending time with Hawke and fighting along side him I've learned he may not be who he portrays. He smiles while he kills. It's a high for him. I may have killed more people then him but I never took pleasure in it.

I felt someone close and turned to find Fenris walking silently. He came up and leaned on the same wall I was, with arms crossed. He nodded his head in greeting.

"How's the hunt?" Over the few times I've been drinking with the broody elf, he's told me more stories of Danarius and his wicked ways. Hearing them only made my blood boil and left my knife itching to spill his blood. I've told him on occasion that I'd be more then grateful to help him in his hunt. He has yet to ask for help. The pride of the elf killing my thirst for Danarius's blood.

"Not well. He has yet to send more hunters and claim his mansion."

I nodded. His mood seemed more sour today then a couple nights ago. Varric beat us all, again, and Hawke brought a new member to out party. Anders was a mage and thus not to be a part of the elf's life. Anders seems to know exactly what buttons to push on him. I did not care for the man due to the constant doe eyes and pissing Fenris off on a whim.

I understand both grounds for the men's feelings on mages. Anders' mainly because he is one and has a spirit trapped with in him. Fenris' because his past and the pain that has caused him.

Hawke walked up with 'the abomination,' as Fenris calls him, and greeted us. He asked us to come out and help take care of the riffraffs that stalk the nights. I needed a distraction and agreed. Fenris on the other hand, need to get rid of the anger that he so obviously possessed.

Fenris narrowed his eyes and lead us into the night. I followed after him with Hawke and Anders behind me.

Fenris and I took off as we found the first group of raiders.

This was the first time I've fought with him. Fenris was fast and strong. He swung his great sword with a grace no one could match. Every move was calculated.

The group soon fell with one last slash of my twin daggers. Sheathing our weapons, Fenris and I looked at each other in satisfaction. Hawke and Anders stood there and didn't lift a finger. I fought the urge to thank them for the help.

Fenris and I took out the rest of the monsters lurking in the shadows with little help from Hawke and Anders. And with little injury. I sustained a cut on my chest, just below the clavicle. Anders was persistent on healing it, earning a glare from Hawke and Fenris. I pushed him away.

"I'll see you boys later," and with that started back towards THM.

Small thudding sounds alerted me that Fenris decided to follow. I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Need a drink," he elaborated, flatly.

I nodded, "First round is on me."

With a chuckle we headed to THM and played some Wicked Grace. Fenris won the first round, winning what he owed Varric back.


	11. The Crazed Man Pt 1

**A/n**: Hello again. This is a part one of two. Sorry about not updating earlier. I think I find more time to write on Thursdays. So that might be my updating day.

In this chapter I mention a corset that Lilith will wear. In my mind it looks like this ( imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F14%2Fimage%2F800x%2F9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2Fc%2Fo%2Fcorset_with_shoulder_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% % &h=800&w=800&tbnid=1VyvtY4z5jMT6M%3A&zoom=1&docid=GXet7Tn7HjKSUM&ei=zSJJVLrcAvPjsAT4pIGgDQ&tbm=isch&client=firefox-a&ved=0CHwQMyg_MD8&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=259&page=2&start=59&ndsp=74) Sorry I wish I could make the hyperlink shorter. But any way. The back of it would be higher. Lilith may have some tattoos I don't want to reveal yet.

* * *

"You want me to come with you to Sundermount." Hawke stood in front of me in his heavy armor gleaming from the sun. "To capture an escaped criminal, for Magistrate Vanard. Why not bring Aveline and Varric?"

"Vanard wants to keep it quite. Aveline would go by the code of the guards and do what's best for the city, not the Magistrate. Varric has his stories. You know why I can't bring him. I may need some one as fast and quite as you to sneak up on him."

"And you'd like me to pop any locks that happen to be sitting around." I finished his unfinished statement. I crossed my arms and looked to the sky. "And I'm guessing you want the Magistrate on your side." I paused for dramatic effect. "I'll do it under one condition."

Hawke's brows lifted with a flirty smile on his face. "And what might that be?"

"First round of drinks are on you tonight. I need to get Varric warmed up to take his money."

"Deal," he said with a chuckle. "Grab your gear and I'll meet you by the gates. Thank you Lil."

"Don't call me that," I stated. He looked at me in confusion. I shook my head. "See you by the gates."

I quickly made my way back to THM and put on some of my gear. Knowing Sundermount, it was going to be warmer up there. I opted to not put on my white under shirt. Just my tight leather corset and my leather gloves and guards. The corset left a bit more skin showing then my usual grab. I also put my hair into a bun this time, allowing air to travel over the back of my neck. I put my twin blades in my back and secured the blades by my hips.

I soon found myself in sight of the gates. Anders was waiting there alone. His staff behind him and his hair up in his ponytail. As I approached I could tell he was lost in thought. He brows were drawn together and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Probably trying to find away to free _all_ mages, knowing him.

I stood next to him with arms crossed for a while. He didn't hear me walk up. I turned to look at the forest. My back now facing his, shoulder to shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself. Don't want you injured before the battle."

"Oh! Shit don't sneak up on me like that. Marker." Anders jumped and clutched his chest.

I giggled. "Sorry. I was standing here for a bit." I could see a small rodent scurry up the trunk of a distant tree. "Waiting for Hawke?"

He nodded. "You should wear a bell."

"Like a cat?" He nodded once more. "Would you also like me to kill mice and leave them in your bed? A bell would kill my stealth. How useful would I be then?"

"I'm sure you have more the one ability."

"Hello you two." Hawke's strong voice pulled our attention to him. His usual cheerful attitude in place and a brooding elf behind him.

I nodded in greeting as Anders said his hello. "Shall we?" I directed up the path.

"Lets go." Hawke said.

Hawke paused for a moment to walk beside me. The sun beat down on us for a time before anyone said anything. Even Anders was quite for a bit.

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier. But why don't you like being called Lil? Or is it just me?" He asked.

"There is a story behind everything," was my reply.

"Come one Lilith. We have a long walk ahead of us. A story would make it shorter." Anders interjected. Hawke agreed with Anders and looked at me. His eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"If you must know, Michael, my late husband, was the only one to call me that. I don't like being reminded."

"I had no idea you were married!" Hawke exclaimed.

"Yes. I was."

"What happened? What is he like?" Hawke probed for info.

"He was slaughtered by darkspawn. He's dead. What does it matter what he was like? You'll never meet him." The sudden anger flowed out. I felt a strong hand pull my shoulder. I looked back to find green eyes. Fenris pulled me up so I would walk with him in front of Anders and Hawke.

"Why didn't you tel-" Hawke started

"Drop it Garret." Fenris growled.

"Okay," Hawke said confused.

I thanked Fenris and we walked the rest of the way in silence. I was glad he was there. For someone to stop before Hawke and Anders found out about my past. Hawke I trust but I don't know Anders. He could talk a lot. That would be bad for all of us.

We came to a clearing with some guards standing around. Hawke walked up the the men.

"You must be the one the Magistrate was sending." The guard stated with a thick accent. He was a tall and built man. A wide set jaw and large nose that didn't quite fit his face. "The man is hold up in the ruins. I bought he's still alive."

From my right an elf came storming up to the guard.

"You are to bring that monster in alive?! Just because it's not your pretty little shem children he's after. My kind can never get any justice."

"And what makes you say that?" Hawke asked.

"He takes and kills elven children. He took my daughter into that cave. He killed her. I want him dead. My girl wasn't his first victim, you know. He's killed a dozens of our children and not once has he paid for his crimes." The elf's anger seemed to only grow.

"Why would he only take elven children? Why not human children too?" I asked.

"We are easy prey. No one bats an eye when an elf disappears. I demand him dead." The elf balled his hands up into fist and brought them down. His eyes filled with anger.

"I can not promise his death. I was hired to capture, not kill. He will find justice in the courts of Kirkwall" Hawke kept stead fast.

"There will be no justice. Not as long as he stays to elven children. We all know that." I've been to many parts of Thedas and I have seen they way elves are treated. I've treated my horses better then most have towards the elves.

"With all my coin I am but an elf to you shem." The man threw his arms up in the air, marking surrender. He stormed off down Sundermount.

Hawke turned and held out his arms to the cave, ushering us in.

"Hawke, you know what will happen to the killer in Kirkwall. Why not serve the justice the man deserves?" Fenris glanced at Hawke.

"I have been hired to do a job. I am going to follow with the orders I have been given."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stated, "If the man is a killer how did he escape? They get shackled by hands and feet. Not to mention they are put into a stronger cell with a single key to open it. If he has planned his escape and succeeded he maybe a more formidable prey then you think Hawke."

"We'll see." Hawke led us down a hall with lava bubbling along the sides, making it much hotter then comfortable. I was glad I dressed lightly.

Up ahead I could hear slight brushing sound. The long hallway ahead of us was empty. I looked over to Fenris and I could see he heard it as well. Fenris and I walked silently as Hawke's heavy armor clanked and Anders' robe rustled over his movements.

A hallway branched off to the left of the path we were on. The brushing sound developed into legs tapping the ground. We came to the intersection and was met by a group of spiders munching on a corpse. They quickly turned their attention to us.

Anders pulled his staff from his back and threw a fireball. It seemed to singe the hair on their legs and nothing more.

I pulled out my daggers and ran to the closest one. I slashed out with my right and severed a leg. The spider lunged forward with it's fangs drawn. I took the opportunity to stuff my left dagger into it's mouth and pulled up, tearing my blade from it's flesh.

Fenris took down two with his broad swings and Hawke was helping Anders up from the ground with a spider in front of them, a sword lodged threw it's body. It was pinned to the ground by the sword. Fenris walked over and finished it off with one quick jab.

We made our way back down the first hall to be met by a door. A group of slavers were on the other side. Hawke protected Anders as he cast his spells. I flew from target to target with quick blows, confusing them. Fenris mowed down the rest with devastating swings.

With all our foes vanquished, we headed to the door at the other end of the room. Only to find that the door would not budge. We walked back to where the large spiders were slayed opened that door. We found only more spiders. At this point I would like to make it clear, I do not like spiders. How quite they are for their size is disturbing. I'm just glad they're not smaller. I'd hate to imagine that.

While Hawke and Fenris pushed back the main cluster I took care of the few that got threw. One poisonous spider headed to Anders. I threw one of my knives and it lodged itself into it's abdomen. It turned back to face me as I sliced two legs off the spider in front of me. I lunged back to give myself some room and sliced once more to kill the brown spider. The black and poisonous one reared up to strike. I crossed my blades to block the attack. The spider pushed hard as I tried to keep my footing. I took a chance and kicked it in the cephalothorax and waist. It barley moved. I lost my footing and the spider pushed me down. It reared up again to take it's final strike. A great sword came out of nowhere and secured the spider. The blood and guts spewed from the wound as Fenris pulled his sword out.

He held out his hand with his brows drawn together in worry. This was the first time I've seen him portray that emotion. It took his hand and he pulled me up effortlessly.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. I started to wipe off the gunk that now plastered itself onto my chest and my leathers.

"Any time. Are you wounded?" He asked me.

"Nope. A little grossed out. I'm ganna smell for weeks."

Fenris gave a little chuckle. "I'm glad you are unharmed."

"And I'm gland that my predicament amuses you," I said jokingly.


	12. The Crazed Man Pt 2

**Sorry for being late. Life sometimes gets in the way. Enjoy! Let me know what all y'all think. I'd like to know. **

* * *

The corridors were filled with either; corpses reanimated or spiders. They prowled, looking for easy prey.

This little outing with Hawke and his group was much needed. Sitting up in the mansion waiting for Danarius was taking much longer then I would like. Lilith was kind enough to help me polish off his wine collection. She even invited me to join Hawke and his group for wicked grace at THM.

Hawke and his friends were quickly becoming something I may call friends. The two seemed not to get along as of late. Hawke pries into Lilith's history. I've seen him do it on occasion. Asking how she made a living before the blight, not taking the farms as a likely answer. She has told me that she has money saved up from past jobs. Hawke also has started to look at her differently. The sparkle in his eye has now turned to lust. I see him watch her. His eyes trace her body like he's about to buy a prize steed. My anger spikes when he talks about her to myself, Varric, and/or Anders. Disgust hides in Varric's eyes.

Even now, as we walk through this dark bunker, he watches her. Watching her movements. He does not see her fluid movements, he sees the way her backside flexes as she runs. I see the strength of her arms that transfer to her blades, he sees they way her bosoms bounce as she slices her enemies. The shirt she usually wears was missing and she showed much more skin then normal. He does not see her for her but for her body.

I've seen many woman and man pass through Danarius' bed. I'd liked to think about their history to distract myself from what was going on. Some, by the way they dress and the way the held themselves, were Magistares. I did not need to imagine their past. But for the few citizens that came. The citizens either sold their soul to him or has been in his debit. Danarius looked at these people the same way Hawke looks upon Lilith.

And I must remind myself it is none of my business.

We walked into a room with a nest of spiders. Hawke and I rushed forward to cut off Anders from the large cluster. Anders sent lightning flashing across the room. Hawke and I mowed the beasts down as fast as we could. A black shadow passed by Hawke as he blocked an incoming blow with his sword. It headed straight to the mage.

A few more were left in front of us. I could feel my power surge through me as the lyrium burned. With new found energy I cut threw the two arachnids in front of me.

As I brought my blade down I heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. I glanced back to check on Anders and spied Lilith on her back and a spider rearing up to strike.

Panic and fear flushed the blood from my face as I flew forward. All of a sudden I felt like I was not fast enough. I could see Lilith retract, waiting for the blow. My sword punctured the spider's abdomen. Pulling my sword out, I unleashed the blood of the beast unknowingly. The majority landed on Lilith.

I offered her my hand. She grasped and I pulled gently.

"Thank you," she said. Looking down at herself she looked discussed. Moving her hands over her body to wipe off the gunk. Green suited her.

"Any time. Are you wounded?" She did not look wounded, other then the sticky mess she was covered in.

"Nope. A little grossed out. I'm ganna smell for weeks," Lilith said, sounding melancholy. Even when she is covered with blood she finds something odd to say. I chuckled thinking of her walking around for a week with that face.

"And I'm gland that my predicament amuses you," she said with a smile.

A firm hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to see Hawke with Anders trailing behind him.

"Every one good?" He glanced from me to Lilith and lingered.

"Yes. Just sticky," Lilith stated and we started off down the halls.

Anders and Hawke walked before Lilith and I. Anders and Hawke were talking about the 'spirit,' Justice, inside him. I did not need any more reasons to hate Anders, so I walked with Lilith.

She grunted and I glanced over. Her one hand was pushing her breast up while the other one dug in between the mounds.

"Ahem," I coughed. "What are you doing?"

She glanced over at me, "Oh. Just getting the stuff that seeped down."

She dug a bit deeper with each pass. As her hand dove deeper, she pushed them to the side, causing them to look fuller. She was not as large as Bethany or Aveline. They would not get in the way during battle. But they were a pleasant size.

"If you keep staring like that maybe I'll ask for your help later to wash up." She winked and smiled back at me.

I quickly looked away, feeling heat rush to my ears. "Oh. Sorry."

"Fenris, don't be. There is nothing more flattering then an attractive man checking you out."

"And you believe," my brow raised in question, "I to be an attractive man?" Slaves do not receive complaints. This was something new. It caused gratitude to flow throw me. How can a woman of her caliber believe me, an escaped slave and elf, to be good looking? As a slave we were rarely allowed to look into a mirror. Only when I was too be cleaned for Danarius' parties did I see myself. Everything I saw there was ordinary. A strong jaw, big eyes, elven nose, and elven ears.

She turned to face me and stopped walking. She looked into my eyes.

"Absolutely." Her blue eyes staring back. I couldn't break away from her gaze. Speckles of green where sprinkled in the pool of her eyes. They sparkled when she smiled. After a moment I realized I was staring.

"Thank you," I broke away from her eyes and started walking forward.

Hawke was stopped at a door. I was hoping to get this job done with. I needed air.

Hawke opened the door to a large room. A single man was leaning on a pillar to one corner. He wore the clothes of wealthy man, bright golds and purples. His face was twisted with torment, his hands were twisting together. We walked up to the man.

"So my father sends more people," the killer said. "I was hoping the beast would kill me first."

The man didn't have any weapons or armor. He must have good timing to get down here with harm being done to him.

"I was sent the Magistrate. I've never met your father," Hawke said flatly.

"The Magistrate is my father. He's tried to keep me hidden away. Ashamed of what I have become."

"You mean he's know this hole time," Anders asked.

"He's not protecting the people of the city very well," Lilith stated.

"Father is a good man. He tried to help stop me, but the demons are just to strong."

I snorted in response. Demons. If every murderer would use that line they would all walk free. 'Demons' seem to be the route of all our problems.

"The elf girl. She has no right to be so beautiful. They said she needed to be taught a lesson. Just like all the others. He sent me to the circle. They lied and said they couldn't help me. I was mad. There are no demons."

Anders turned to Hawke, "How much are we getting paid again?"

"Not enough," Lilith snorted.

"Please. You have to help me." The man started to look around wildly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I've tried. Please you have to kill me."

This man doesn't deserve to live. Killing innocent children because they were aesthetically pleasing. This was nonsense. Demons did not make him do this, he just needed something to blame it on. No wounder the father of the girl was made. This man would get no justice from the courts. Something need to be done.

"Let me grant his wish," I stepped forward with my hand extended.

"Let my father know that I am sorry, for everything," the Magistrate's son hung his head as he waited for Hawke to answer.

"The courts shall decide your fate, not I." Hawke turned to let the man walk in front of us.

"Are you sure about this," I asked him.

"There is no need to anger a Magistrate."

We started walking back to entrance of the cave with a sour taste in my mouth. Lilith looked over with disdain covering her beautiful features. She felt the same way I did.


	13. The Vixen

**Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy. I might be getting a full time job! Yay me! I've been part time for four years so I'm pretty happy. **

**Hope y'all enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"How's the fund raiser for the Deep Roads going?" Varric and myself sat in his private room. His feet placed on the large table and leaning back in his chair.

"It's going. Did you change your mind finally? It would be a pleasure for you to join us," a sly smile lite up his face. I could tell he wanted to talk about something. The smile said it all. But I like to make him squirm for a bit. The fact of not knowing crawling under his skin.

"You know I'd be willing to get down and dirty with you, but not with the others watching." The smile he held down turned to a full grin. Varric loves to flirt, and I can't get enough of it. It's nice for a change. The men that usually flirt with me don't know when not too.

"What? Don't want the others to watch? I'm sure that Fenris would enjoy the eye full. I know Hawke would." Varric teased back.

"Hawke is the kind of guy who knows what he wants but doesn't know what's good for him. Fenris wouldn't turn his gaze my way. Not while Danarius still lurks around in his head." I scoffed and leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees. "You wouldn't want Aveline to join us? Let me tell you, she is not the shrewd she seems. Ah. The stories I could tell you."

"Oh, my dear, you must tell now," he replaced his legs with his elbows on the table.  
"It was mid summer. Hot enough to make a mabari sweat." Varric chuckled. "Aveline and I have spent the _all_ day in our heavy armor carrying supplies."

"At the time Weasly wasn't in the picture. But a young private was. Who was very handsome and got a lot of attention from the few women who where in our group. But Aveline was stricken by him. I think it was because he walked around camp shirtless," I continued.

"Aveline, stricken by a handsome and shirtless man," Varric laughed.

"Trust me. He had Hawke beat. The muscle on that man would get her soaked, just from me mentioning him. I took full advantage of that through those months. But anyway, she headed back to the tent while I stopped to get a drink. I walked towards the tent to find she stripped of all her clothes in the small amount of time we were apart."

"What?!" Varric interrupted.

"Yeah. A completely naked Aveline walking around ca" A knock at the door stopped me.

"Damn," Varric cursed under her breath. "What is it?"

One of the bar maidens opened the door. "Serah, Hawke is here."

"Good." Varric turned to me with a small frown. "Guess we will have to finish this next time."

Both of us stood and made our way down to join the leader of our rag-tag group. He sat at our usually table. Anders, Aveline, and Fenris joined him. Varric sat next to Aveline and I took the seat next to Anders.

"Hello, Aveline." Varric greeted her with a devilish grin.

"Hello, Varric." Aveline answered confused.

"Lilith was just telling me an interesting stor-" I kicked, what I thought to be Varric, under the table and kicked Fenris instead. Fenris' jump and glare interrupted him, my glare kept him quite.

"Yes I was. Do you remember the story of how I broke my foot? It's a funny story really..." I tried to divert the attention. Luckily I didn't have to do much. A commotion at the bar did that for me.

A curvy woman was surrounded by a group of men. The man closet to the woman slammed his hand down on her cup, drawing more attention.

"We'll get our moneys worth Bitch." The man barked.

The woman turned her head and spoke. From our vantage point we couldn't hear what was said but it looked like she was going to kiss the man. She dragged his arm to the side and slammed his head into the bar. The other men acted quickly. One swung his arms around the woman. She countered with a head butt. Hawke and Fenris were up and drawing their weapons. The rest of us followed.

The woman quickly dispatched two of them with her twin blades. Fenris swung his sword and knocked one more off his feet. Varric's arrow stuck out of the neck of another. I sliced the throat of the man in front of me. I let the blood drip of my blade. Something felt too familiar about the situation. Fighting in a bar. Hearing the blood drip, filling the silence. The smell of iron filled my nostrils. Adrenalin pumping threw my body. I missed the adrenalin.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me back. I looked over to find green eyes staring back. A stern look on the man's face, and a question in his eyes. I nodded and turned around.

Hawke was talking to the dark haired vixen. Now that the men were all gone I got an eye full. Her bosoms were pushed up and a considerable amount of cleave was open to the eye. Her clothes she was in were tight and white. Small black shorts hid her ass but left little to imagine. Her boots covered her caves with buckles and leather. My eyes traveled up to her face. She was beautiful. Thick black hair that was barley being held back by her blue bandanna. Sharp eyes and full lips turned into a diabolical smile.

Her voice was husky and sly. "I'll meet you in the court yard of the Chantry. Just make sure you bring the elf. He might come in handy afterwards." She winked at Fenris and sauntered out of THM. Hawke watched her go, with a huge smile plastered on his face.


End file.
